memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Tholian
Terminology I notice the term tractor web is used in this article. I have not seen the episode ("IAM,D2"), is this correct terminology or should it still be Tholian web? --Gvsualan 21:57, 27 May 2005 (UTC) Material from "In A Mirror, Darkly" I have added a physical description based on what I remember from the episode. I believe it to be accurate, but encourage others (perhaps someone who has recorded the episode) to verify my work. While technically this is a description of mirror universe Tholians, up to this point, species in each universe have been morphologically identical. -- Balok 02:48, 23 Apr 2005 (UTC) * From what I seen, your article seems correct (Well written too, I fixed up a few things however). The Tholian was moving fast in the episode and the gas hampered sight so it wasn't easy to see. Nonetheless, I believe your article contains valid information. Enzo Aquarius 02:53, 23 Apr 2005 (UTC) ::If anyone can look out for it, I'm 80% sure I counted 3 fingers on each hand. It's not really easy to tell from the pic, (but boy am i happy we have a pic!) so if anyone remembers? - AJHalliwell 14:11, 23 Apr 2005 (UTC) ---- After watching this episode, does it not seem like the Tholian's from the "real" universe and the Tholian's from the Mirror universe are the same race and not mirror's of each other? Point 1: Why would Tholians in Kirk's universe, help capture a starship for a mirror universe race? Point 2: The Tholians in both unverse are both extremely xenophobic, the mirror universe races are mirrors of the real races so the Tholians in this episode should be non-xenophobic? *Hmmm, a spin on the concept of a Trans-dimensional species. It's a neat idea, a non-canon hypothesis, but quite neat. Jaf 14:22, 11 Oct 2005 (UTC)Jaf Xenophobes How do we know that the Tholians are Xenophobe's? I've been through the TOS episode on a study mission for my site and found no mention that they are Xenophobes. They acted unfriendly, and protective of their space but nothing says they are Xenophobes. My site has my research here http://supernovawd.netfirms.com/worlds/Tholian/tholians.htm this is reference, I have not cleared it for being placed on this site. This of course is only the TOS points on whom and what the Tholians are. If there is a TNG or DS9 reference to the Tholians being Xenophobes I'd like to know.--TOSrules 23:10, Jan 29, 2005 (CET) : So doubtful, yet so demanding. We know they are xenophobes because it was said they were in their only other Trek appearance, "Future Tense". --Gvsualan 00:32, 30 Jan 2005 (CET) :: Well that fits with the MA canon, but it will never meet with Supernova canon. That is becuase it's a pure TOS study, with rare TNG tag ons. --TOSrules 09:20, Jan 30, 2005 (CET) :::That's too bad for them. --Gvsualan 21:57, 27 May 2005 (UTC) crystalline were the Tholian's called crystalline on screen, if so does any one have the episode/episodes? Signed, Tyrant :Based on the events of "In A Mirror, Darkly, Part I", I believe it is safe to conclude they are largely crystalline, but have at least some internal biochemical processes. -- Balok 02:49, 23 Apr 2005 (UTC) ::He/she/it shattered a lot like a crystal! -- Captain Mike K. Barteltalk 02:51, 23 Apr 2005 (UTC) Moved from Nominations for featured articles ;Tholian: Seems to have everything. Jaf 21:32, 23 Jun 2005 (UTC) :*'Support'.--AJHalliwell 06:35, 24 Jun 2005 (UTC) :*'Support'. One thing I noticed is that it only had two pictures, which seems somewhat weak. I added 3 more to it, 2 pertaining the the History/Politics section, just to go with the "story" and one of Kasidy holding the Tholian silk. I think it would be nice to see something from "Future Tense" -- either fighting the Suliban or something else otherwise described in the article. I also added some chapters to the history to break it up some, since it clearly contained 3 or 4 completely unrelated sections. --Gvsualan 07:29, 24 Jun 2005 (UTC) :*'Support' --User:Tobyk777 25 June 2005 The last time, I saw this article, it was featured. Is there an explanation or is it an edit error ? - Philoust123 20:48, 5 September 2006 (UTC) :The template was removed by Deevolution on 5 June 2006, but I think it was by accident. He put a background note in its place. In addition, there is nothing in the archive about a succesful removal from featured status for this article. I am therefore returning the template. --OuroborosCobra talk 21:41, 5 September 2006 (UTC) Cardinal Directions in Space. . . This line seems a bit dubious. . . "claimed an area of Klingon territory south of Federation space"